Maestro
by Hylian Champion Shirayuki
Summary: Soy la proectora de la espada que doblega a la oscuridad, y permanezco siempre dentro de su hoja ancestral esperando la siguiente reencarnación del héroe que blanda este filo divino. Anhelo pronto el retorno de mi maestro, el elegido por Hylia [One-shot]


**Créditos al autor de la imagen**  
 **TLoZ no me pertenece. Esta es sólo una pequeña historia sin fines de lucho. Soy Shirayuki y es la primera vez que me animo a subir una historia, aunque sea un One-Shot. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Resuena en mi filo sus batallas.

Batallas a muerte, por el destino del mundo que las diosas crearon, batallando contra la forma de la misma oscuridad, quien fue el primero en caer, Demise, el heraldo de la muerte, ante su fuerzay la mía, y luego vinieron más.

Desde que mi amo dejo de escucharme, no hemos hecho más que entendernos al blandir la espada. Cada que su espíritu se fortalecía, también el mío. No había palabras, tan sólo silencio.

" _Extrañaba_ " escuchar que respondía a mis preguntas. Sentimiento que el mismo cultivo en mi memoria. Mi amo siempre era cortes. Cuando algo no era capaz de entender, él explicaba con paciencia. A pesar de que mi base de datos fuera extensa, las emociones no las comprendía.

Maestro, después de tantas eras nos hemos reunido nuevamente… pero ha provocado un desorden en el tiempo.

Yo…

* * *

 _Si tan sólo hubiera sido capaz de advertirle…_

 _Si hubiera sido capaz de que mi voz llegará hasta él…_

 _Maestro, Diosa Hylia… perdónenme_.

* * *

Hubo tres tiempos diferentes. En dos de estos el maestro triunfo. En uno, fallo y murió. Dos eras llenas de gloría, y una donde el mal reencarnaba sin descanso.

Yo siempre atada al alma del héroe, porque era su espada y ya parte de su esencia. Maestro, soy inseparable de su alma, soy su compañera y nunca le fallaré, lo juro.

…

Mucho tiempo ha pasado.

…

Mi maestro sigue reencarnando pero no me ha blandido como antaño. Hasta aquel día. Reposaba tranquilamente escondida en un bosque custodiado por El Gran Árbol Deku, entidad protectora de seres del bosque denominados Kologs.

El nuevo maestro llegó por casualidad, diciendo que la curiosidad lo llevo a explorar ese bosque. En ese momento iba a convertirse en un caballero y por eso se le había permitido experimentar viajar constantemente.

Más pude sentir en él residir el alma legendaria. Cosa que lo atrajo hasta mi brillo divino.

El joven preguntó qué es lo que yo era. El Gran Árbol Deku le respondió que sólo el destino dictaría la verdad sobre mí. Pregunto nuevamente si era posible sacarla del pedestal. El Gran árbol Deku le respondió que sólo si era el elegido.

Con la misma determinación que siempre había tenido, se postró ante mi filo y empuño con sus dos manos el mango de mi espada.

Con cuidado, deslizó el filo divino de la piedra y finalmente salió.

El maestro estaba impresionado. En sus manos sentía un poder impresionante, dijo con la mirada al Gran Árbol Deku.

"Veo que aún no han podido escuchar la voz… es una lástima. Muchacho, con este filo entre tus manos, cargas una gran responsabilidad. Lo que tienes en la palma de tus manos no es otra que **La espada que doblega a la oscuridad. La Espada Maestra** , mejor dicho. Llevarla contigo significa usarla para defender a este mundo… más no te confíes. Puede que en ese momento no haya oscuridad, pero será muy pronto el retorno de la calamidad… ¿Aceptas el reto?... "

El maestro tan sólo asintió con seguridad. Entendía perfectamente, tal pareciera. Hizo algunos movimientos con gracia y me enfundo.

" _Ahora que portas el filo de la diosa Hylia… id y librar al mundo de la oscuridad si hace falta_ "

Con el tiempo que pasamos, cada vez perfeccionaba su técnica. Fuimos testigos de la peor amenaza.

Los guardianes se rebelaron, las bestias divinas, cayeron. No había salvación. Mi maestro se interpuso para salvar a la reencarnación de la diosa, y despertó su poder.

Sentí cómo su hermoso color dorado emanando del dorso de su mano, invadió todo aquel que se encontrara cerca.

Mi maestro cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Sus signos vitales disminuían poco a poco. Con "temor" grite a todo pulmón, esperando que la sacerdotisa me escuchara. Con éxito, después de que llegaran unos hombres Sheikah, se llevaron a mi maestro para sumergirlo en un templo ancestral al que llamaron como "Santuario de la vida"

Y yo regresé a mi pedestal, y cien años después, a sus manos…

Nuestra travesía culminó. La princesa estaba a salvo ahora y yo regresaba al oscuro y solitario pedestal.

Mi amo, mi maestro. No ha habido día en que en esos diez mil años no le haya extrañado, nos volveremos a ver, en otra era, en otra línea del tiempo, pero siempre estaremos unidos en cuerpo y alma. Yo en el filo, que permanecerá siempre a su disposición.

Hasta entonces…


End file.
